Silence, je pense
by La-Larme-de-Silithus
Summary: Hidan s'ennuie alors: il pense. Si, si, je vous assure, ça lui arrive. Curieusement, il ne se sent pas l'envie de râler après son avare de partenaire et se lance distraitement dans une observation morne de celui-ci... Observation qui se fait plus poussée mais ça, à vous de vous en apercevoir en lisant ;) KakuHidan ou comment j'écris un OS après un magnifique rêve xD
1. Chapter 1

**Mouhahaha, et un nouveau One Shot Tout beau tout frais ! **

**Pairing:** Kaku-Hidan !

**Je me suis réveillée ce matin après avoir rêvé d'être embrassée par ce cher Kakuzu [**_Mon Jashin que j'ai aimé ça *.* - en kiff sur Kakuzu_**] et BIM, j'ai sauté aussitôt sur l'ordinateur pour taper ça le temps que je l'avais en tête xD **

**En plus depuis le temps que je rêvais d'écrire un OS Hidan-Kakuzu, bah là je suis comblée et j'espère que vous aussi x3**

**Bref, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de mettre une ch'tite review, j'hésite à faire une suite :D**

* * *

**Silence, je pense**

Etendu sur son lit et bras croisés sous la tête dans une attitude décontractée, Hidan observait le plafond gris et terne au-dessus de lui sans réellement le voir. Sur le second matelas proche du sien, Kakuzu siégeait, comptant son précieux argent comme à son habitude.

C'était une journée morne et sans intérêt déjà bien entamée. Les deux hommes étaient allés ramener le cadavre d'une tête mise à prix et avaient touchés une somme alléchante en récompense – enfin, seul Kakuzu en était ravi.

Prostré dans un silence toutefois étonnant bien qu'il ne soit ni en train de prier ni en train de dormir, le Jashiniste scrutait d'un regard distrait les moindres détails inutiles du plafond, ses pupilles violines redescendant parfois sur son partenaire dans une expression curieuse malgré lui.

A vrai dire, ses pensées actuelles étaient tournées depuis un petit moment vers le radin lui servant de camarade depuis quelques années maintenant.

Cela faisait tout de même un bon moment qu'ils faisaient équipe, tuant ensemble, mangeant ensemble, partageant la même chambre, râlant plutôt souvent tantôt l'un sur les pratiques de l'autre, tantôt l'autre sur les pratiques de l'un… Et, pourtant, Hidan ne remarquait que maintenant qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de son équipier.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son fort penchant pour l'argent qui l'intriguait mais plutôt son habitude agaçante de toujours porter cette fichue cagoule lorsqu'ils ne se battaient pas. Enfin, disons juste que 'immortel s'ennuyait tellement à cet instant que ses pensées s'attardaient sur tout et n'importe quoi sans qu'il ne choisisse vraiment leur cour. Il ne se sentait pas l'envie de se plaindre. Pas cette fois. La calme régnait et, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, ce petit silence interrompu de façon rythmique par de petits sons de frottements des billets entre eux l'apaisait d'un certain côté.

Observant une fois encore de façon pas réellement volontaire son cher partenaire, Hidan s'étonna de voir ce dernier tourner des yeux verts cernés de rouge vers lui dans un regard méfiant.

–Quoi ? Se contenta de grogner ce dernier, visiblement passablement irrité par son comportement.

–Quoi, quoi ? Interrogea-t-il en retour avec une moue suspicieuse.

–Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça toutes les deux minutes ?

Tien ? Il avait remarqué ? Cet homme devait avoir une paire d'yeux supplémentaire greffée quelque part, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

–Je m'ennuie, lâcha finalement l'immortel sans pour autant s'énerver de sa réaction plutôt exagérée.

Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal pour une fois. Et, aussi bizarrement que ça puisse paraitre, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui. Il aimait bien ce petit instant calme et serein, presque complice malgré leurs prises de tête fréquentes.

–Trouve-toi une occupation, répondit finalement le brun en retournant à ses comptes.

Hidan grogna faiblement en retour pour ne pas non plus briser cet instant étonnamment tranquille et il continua d'observer du coin de l'œil le visage masqué du déserteur de Taki.

Ce dernier était de nouveau penché sur sa mallette, recomptant inlassablement les billets qu'ils avaient amassés ces derniers jours – enfin qu'il avait amassé vu qu'Hidan ne supportait pas tuer pour de l'argent. Son regard était plissé et glissait sur les billets entre ses doigts charnus et expérimentés de façon habituées voire professionnelle.

Curieusement, l'attention de l'argenté se porta sur son visage, essayant d'imaginer l'air concentré de ce dernier sans son masque étouffant – d'ailleurs il se demandait comment il pouvait supporter de porter un truc pareil à longueur de journée. Certes, c'était pratique pour masquer à tous ce en quoi consistait son pouvoir mais bon, ainsi camouflé, cela empêchait son partenaire de se le représenter correctement. Quoique…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi – sans doute pour s'occuper – Hidan parti à l'imaginer sans son attirail gênant sur le visage, imaginant une langue mutine venir humidifier d'un rapide passage ses lèvres fines et sèches tandis qu'il poursuivait son occupation ennuyante. Il frissonna curieusement à cette pensée et se mit à le détailler encore plus, s'enfonçant dans ses songes.

Et si cette petite langue mutine venait s'intéresser à lui ? Que, d'un coup, ses étranges yeux colorés se tournaient vers lui, le scrutant comme s'il sondait son âme pour ensuite délaisser ses bouts de papier et venir directement à lui pour glisser ce petit bout de chair humide sur sa peau diaphane… ? Que ce dernier glisserait sur sa peau comme le ferait des gouttes d'eau taquinent sauf qu'à leur différence, il remonterait le long de ses bras, caressant ses muscles, titillant de façon joueuse en quelconque point sensible qui d'une façon ou d'une autre lui ferait perdre la tête avant de se diriger lentement mais surement ce morceau de chair tellement sensuel vers le sien et commencer un long balais ensemble…

Ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, jouant sans s'en rendre compte avec sa propre langue qui tournait inutilement proche de ses lèvres entrouvertes, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que, désormais il défigurait littéralement le propriétaire de ce muscle pourtant invisible à cet instant et que cela exaspérait ledit propriétaire.

–T'as bientôt fini de me détailler comme ça ? Râla Kakuzu sans pour autant lever les yeux vers lui. Mais à quoi tu penses, donc ?

Haussant simplement les épaules, l'interpellé se redressa légèrement sur son lit, s'appuyant de ses coudes sur ce dernier pour se maintenir.

–Je me demandais comment ça serait de t'embrasser, lui offrit-il pour réponse sans même se sentir gêner de telles pensées.

Cette fois, le regard vert cerné de rouge se tourna vers lui, l'étudiant visiblement comme s'il cherchait la preuve qu'il se moquait de lui – chose pourtant habituellement fréquente.

–… Je peux savoir comment t'en es venu à penser à ça ? Fut tout ce que trouva son partenaire à dire.

–Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Peut-être que si t'enlevais ta fichue cagoule quand on est que tous les deux, je ne serais pas allé à t'imaginer sans elle.

–Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

–Rah, laisse tomber, marmonna Hidan en roulant des yeux, optant pour retourner finalement dans une observation morne du plafond tout de même moins intéressant que cette langue curieuse qu'il était allé jusqu'à imaginer faire des choses toutefois amusantes.

Quelques longues minutes passèrent et l'immortel finit par surprendre le brun à refermer soigneusement sa précieuse mallette d'argent pour ranger cette dernière sous son oreiller. Suivant ses mouvements d'un regard curieux, il s'étonna de voir ce dernier porter la main au tissu gênant qui masquait son visage et enlever ce dernier pour le déposer à terre sans plus de cérémonie et se tourner vers lui avec une expression étrange ancrée sur ses traits agréables et plaisants malgré son grand âge.

–…Quoi ? Questionna-t-il à son tour suspicieusement non sans avoir l'impression d'avoir échangé les rôles.

–Oh, rien, disons juste que ça fait quelques minutes que tu m'as bassiné avec ça mais si tu t'en fous je vais remettre ma « fichue cagoule ».

–Non ! L'interrompit aussitôt l'immortel, quittant son air anxieux pour se laisser admirer les traits de son visage qu'il avait rarement l'occasion de voir.

Il aimait bien ses cicatrices. Non pas qu'il était du genre à admirer les « blessures de guerre » mais il adorait voir ces dernières, elles étaient uniques et refermées d'une façon qui lui était propre. C'était un peu comme sa marque de fabrique. Personne n'en avait de semblable sur tout le corps. Il aimait bien aussi ses cheveux. Etonnamment long pour quelqu'un qui passait son temps à masquer son visage et leur couleur sombre jouait un joli contraste avec sa propre crinière argentée.

Oui, malgré leurs engueulades fréquentes et le fait que le gros côté radin de son partenaire l'emmerde, il l'aimait bien. Il était beau à sa façon et le fait que tous deux soient immortels – ou presque – lui donnait tout de même une bonne estime de ce dernier.

Cependant, un petit détail le turlupinait maintenant que son cher binôme était démasqué.

–Et… Pour l'histoire de la langue ?

Bon, à vrai il avait été plus question d'un baiser précédemment que de ce morceau de chair qui l'intriguait mas on, il n'était pas du genre à cacher le fond de ses pensées – et ce encore moins à Kakuzu qu'il fréquentait depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Ce dernier ne sembla toutefois pas vraiment dérangé ou même surprit par sa question et Hidan se dit qu'il avait dut comprendre le fil de ses pensées quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce type était tout de même doué pour tirer des conclusions.

–Si c'est tout ce qui t'importe…

Sans plus de cérémonie, Hidan eut la surprise – et la joie – de le voir ce dernier se rapprocher sensiblement pour lui apporter docilement ses réponses tant désirée précédemment.

Comme dans ses songes, le brun se tenait désormais proches de lui, bientôt au-dessus de lui qui demeurait étendu sur sa couche, se contentant de rester à moitié redressé, ses pupilles violines observant le visage de son vis-à-vis qui plongea dans sa nuque. Rapidement, une langue mutine comme espérée vint lécher sa peau et il laissa un soupir de presque extase échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il basculait sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser le passage. Certes il en aurait mal à la nuque mais c'était un mal pour un bien qui valait largement la peine.

C'était tellement agréable… La langue de Kakuzu jouait sur sa peau, caressant cette dernière avec volupté, insistant davantage sur certaines zones stratégiques tandis que le Jashiniste se laissait allé, le regard voilé avec plaisir observant à nouveau le plafond sans le voir. Qu'il adorait cette caresse sensuelle sur son épiderme. Le muscle humide et tortueux de son partenaire glissait sur sa peau telle qu'il l'avait imaginé mais, cette fois, avec les sensations en plus.

Ce dernier le goutait tranquillement, n'émettant pas le moindre son, se contentant de ceux produits par son binôme qui poursuivait ses soupirs, pas le moins du monde gêné par la situation pourtant inhabituelle. Il adorait ça.

C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il était autant ravie d'avoir une réponse.

Après une paire de minutes qui semblèrent n'être que des secondes, le visage marqué de cicatrices se releva et, ennuyé, Hidan redressa la tête sans pour autant prêter attention à la douleur de sa nuque. Forcément, rester ainsi la tête renversée n'était pas sans risque mais le regard profond face au sien lui coupa l'envie de protester contre l'arrêt de cette douce séance.

–Donne ta langue, commanda tranquillement son interlocuteur lui aussi sans gêne.

Curieux, l'immortel obéit, sortant un bout de langue de ses lèvres pour voir ensuite Kakuzu se pencher à nouveau sur lui, venant prendre entre ses propres lèvres ce petit bout de chair qu'il commença à suçoter tranquillement. La sensation qui parcourue le corps de l'argenté était encore plus délicieuse que celle ressentie avant. Il en frissonna d'extase et se surprit à laisser un gémissement de plaisir lui échapper.

Peu après, les dents de Kakuzu se refermèrent pour effectuer une légère pression sur son muscles humide et la bouche de l'immortel s'ouvrit automatiquement pour permettre à la sienne de se glisser contre et de laisser sa propre langue venir directement se frotter à la sienne, parcourant sa cavité buccale avec avidité.

C'était un baiser chaud, brulant, énergique, avide, exquis et excitant auquel il répondait sans se faire prier alors que son partenaire se laissait s'allonger sur lui et que lui-même se retrouvait enfin bien allongé sur son matelas. La saveur du brun était enivrante et l'action de sa langue qui visitait sa bouche de façon motivée et visiblement entrainée avait le don de lui faire perdre la tête.

Tout ce qu'il savait désormais, c'était qu'il faisait tout à coup très chaud, que Kakuzu embrassait fichtrement bien – et que ce dernier l'excitait même d'ailleurs - et que bizarrement, son pantalon était devenu soudain très étroit à porter.

Mais, qu'importe le confort car, après tout, il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être dans cet état d'excitation vu la bosse caressant la sienne au niveau de son entrejambe. C'était soit ça, soit Kakuzu gardait un putain de kunai sous son pantalon – ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas.

Le baiser langoureux dura des nombreuses minutes, les deux ayant d'abord choisis de continuer de respirer par voie nasale durant leur échange et le balai effréné de leurs deux langues se caressant inlassablement. De plus, leur souffle devenu brûlant lui faisait un bien fou quand il rencontrait sa peau, faisant monter toujours plus ce désir cuisant qui l'animait désormais.

Pour le coup, il était heureux de sa curiosité précédente qui l'avait poussée à interroger le brun.

Quand enfin le baiser se brisa, Kakuzu éloignant de peu son visage pour scruter avec un amusement non masqué celui de l'argenté, Hidan rouvrit les yeux, fixant ce dernier avec envie sans même prêter attention au mince filet de bave s'écoulant de ses lèvres et lui adressa rapidement un petit sourire équivoque.

-Et… elle sait faire quoi d'autre ta langue ?

* * *

**FIN**

**Rappel: **pensez à commenter, j'hésite à faire une suite alors j'ai besoin d'avis (y)


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà une petite suite de Silence, je pense pour votre plus grand plaisir - ou pas - ! **

**Depuis le temps que j'y réfléchissais, je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce petit texte et j'ai peut-être - encore - une petite idée de suite potentielle enfin... **

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Etendue sur sa couche, un sourire épuisé mais comblé aux lèvres, la poitrine se gonflant encore bien rapidement, le souffle court et la peau en sueur, Hidan se trouvait sur le dos, plongé en pleine observation de son plafond morne préféré. A ses côtés, un Kakuzu dans un même état quoique moins essoufflé et cette vision de ce corps puissant en sueur ne cessait de faire grandir son sourire d'amusement.

Bon sang, qu'elle nuit ça avait été ! Enfin… soirée plutôt mais bon, le Jashiniste n'était pas très regardant sur les détails de ce genre. Il préférait les plus croustillants…

Tout ce qu'il savait à cet instant c'est que ce moment avait été sensationnel, épuisant, agréable, douloureux, jouissant… enfin un bon cocktail d'adjectifs tous très diversifiés et pas toujours en accord les uns avec les autres. Une sensation enivrante et complexe comme il les aimait quoi. Mêlant à la fois plaisir, souffrance et passion, Kakuzu avait su lui prouver que malgré tout, il savait ce qui pouvait le faire flancher et lui faire perdre délicieusement la tête.

Combien de fois avait-il répété son nom dans des flots de paroles aux tons bien variés ?

Il se souvenait avoir commencé par le susurrer d'une voix peu existante alors que ses mains l'avaient caressé d'une façon tortueuse et lente à un point un peu plus sensible qu'un autre.

Puis il se rappelait qu'il l'avait gémit lorsqu'une autre fois son sexe s'était retrouvé emprisonné dans une poigne légère et tendre bien que décidée.

Qu'il l'avait grogné en sentant cette même poigne se défaire trop tôt à son gout juste avant qu'il ne se mette ensuite à le souffler comme une litanie d'une voix hachée tandis que le muscle rose et humide avait glissé sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre franchement en bouche.

Qu'il l'avait répété un bon nombre de fois en proférant quelques injures entrecoupées alors qu'il s'était senti sur le point de se libérer, subissant des caresses trop tortueuses et légères à son gout, proférées par ce binôme tortionnaire capable de lui faire perdre la tête en seulement trois coups de langue.

Qu'il l'avait ensuite crié de nouveau entre un flot d'insultes alors que le sexe imposant s'était immiscé en lui d'une traite et que le reste avait été d'abord étouffé par un baiser brûlant sous les coups de reins et qu'il avait été bien incapable d'articuler clairement quoi que ce soit, trop occupé à gémir et à se laisser déborder de ce sentiment d'extase fougueuse et folle qui s'était emparé de lui durant le reste de ce passage exquis.

Franchement, il bénissait Jashin de lui avoir permis un tel instant intense. Il avait carrément prit son pied et découvrir ces nouvelles sensations toutes plus fortes et démentes les unes que les autres avait été une expérience des plus plaisantes qui soient. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour revivre un tel instant ? C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il suivait Jashin qu'il éprouvait un sentiment de satisfaction sans même finir d'achever un rituel.

Les yeux embrumés mais ravis de l'immortel restèrent fixés sur le plafond durant de longues minutes, son corps s'imprégnant de l'air comme s'il en manquait cruellement, la sueur s'écoulant avec lenteur le long de son épiderme, sa peau essayant de se rafraichir après la braise qu'il avait ressenti… Bref, il se sentait affreusement bien.

-Woua…, souffla-t-il pour lui-même d'un ton inaudible bien qu'ayant une expression émerveillée sur ses traits détendus.

Coulant finalement un regard sur l'homme à ses côtés, son sourire demeurant, Hidan se satisfaisait de la vision de son partenaire qui en avait déjà fini avec son souffle court. Décidément, ce type ne cessait de l'intrigué.

Après être rentré sans plus de cérémonie dans son jeu et y avoir joué à la perfection le rôle principal, ce dernier s'était contenté de se laisser reposer sur le ventre tout proche de lui, leur bras s'effleurant encore de temps à autre.

Il était fatigué mais le Jashiniste devinait que ce n'était pas juste à cause de leurs ébats. Enfin si, peut-être mais la nuit était déjà bien avancée et tous deux n'avaient pas gardé la notion du temps car trop occupés dans leur danse charnelle. Ils avaient certainement passé plus d'une heure à s'adonner au plaisir, surement deux même et il en était drôlement content et en remerciait vivement le brun.

Kakuzu savait vraiment y faire. Son expérience en faisait un partenaire excellent en plus d'être terriblement excitant.

Ses pupilles violines descendirent sur les cicatrices marquant le corps du trésorier. Il avait appris à adorer ces plaies pourtant peu montrées habituellement et les trouvaient désormais plaisantes.

Hidan aimait les toucher parce que, quand il le faisait, le brun grognait. Quand il grognait, cela signifiait qu'il s'était attiré son attention et, généralement, lorsqu'il continuait son activité, ce dernier finissait par se redresser et river ses lèvres aux siennes pour les guider dans un baiser embraser, intense et exquis. Quand ce n'était pas le cas, que Kakuzu ne souhaitait lui donner la satisfaction d'un nouveau baiser, il donnait volontairement un coup de rein plus fort et profond pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter et bon Dieu qu'il aimait ça. Ce geste, bien que douloureux, n'en était que plus aguichant et il en redemandait sans cesse, se délectant des moindres signes d'attention de son partenaire.

Ce dernier avait, bien sûr, remarqué son petit manège mais avait continué de faire ce qu'il fallait sans en revenir là-dessus. A quoi bon ? Et puis tous les deux savaient ce que pensait l'autre.

Ils se disputaient fréquemment et n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes centre d'intérêts, cependant le duo d'immortel suivait les routes depuis bien longtemps maintenant et ils avaient vite fini par se rendre compte l'un et l'autre comment se présentaient les choses.

S'adonner à des activités ainsi plus intimes leur paraissait normal. C'était presque comme s'ils formaient un couple en fait. Presque. Sauf que l'un comme l'autre continuait de se convaincre que même maintenant, les sentiments tels que l'amour n'avaient pas leur place dans ce qu'ils pouvaient nommer leur « relation ». C'était juste un acte pratiqué par curiosité pour le religieux et une réponse offerte pour son camarade de la part du trésorier. Mais qu'ils le veuillent ou non, une part d'eux restait scotché à l'autre, espérant que de tels ébats reprendraient entre eux.

De toute façon, ils étaient littéralement collés ensemble. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, ils parcouraient le monde au nom d'Akatsuki et faisait ce que leur ordonnait leur chef quand il le fallait. Ils ne parlaient que rarement avec les autres et ne les approchait pas non plus pour éviter tout problème. Le reste de l'organisation ne rassemblait que peu et seulement sous demande de Pein, les membres ne se rencontrant pratiquement jamais directement.

Non, de ce côté-là, la confiance était mutuelle et ne pouvait que demeurer puisqu'ils ne fréquentaient personne d'autre.

Hidan avait Kakuzu rien que pour lui et son partenaire l'avait également exclusivement. Tous deux savaient que, désormais, s'ils étaient voués à se lancer de nouveau dans une étreinte passionnée et ardente, ce serait l'un avec l'autre et que rien ne briserait cette règle silencieuse mais imposée. C'était du quitte ou double.

Amusé à cette pensée, le Jashiniste se redressa sur un coude et s'efforça de se placer sur le flan. Bon sang que son bassin était douloureux. Il ne manquerait surement pas de marcher comme un canard le lendemain en reprenant la route…

-N'y est pas allé de main morte, ricana-t-il de son propre mal dans un murmure en essayant de se mouvoir pour tester sa douleur.

Le nukenin de Taki poussa un profond soupir et remua à peine le visage. Il devait certainement s'être endormi.

L'immortel curieux laissa son regard scruté le corps de celui qui était désormais son amant.

Ce dernier lui tournait la tête alors ce n'était pas évident de se rendre compte de son expression, mais il l'imaginait sereine, les traits détendus sur sa peau foncée. Les longues mèches brunes recouvraient en parti le dos droit et musclé barré de cicatrices folles dans une vision qui resta plaisante aux yeux du plus jeune. Des fesses rondes et fermes dépassaient à moitié du mince drap clair délavé qui les couvrait désormais. Enfin, Hidan avait simplement ses jambes de couvertes. Le reste de son corps humide était franchement offert à quiconque voudrait le voir.

Il aimait cette fraicheur sur son épiderme en sueur. Ca le faisait frissonner et il adorait ça. Il s'imaginait que c'était Kakuzu qui soufflait sur sa peau bien que le flot d'air était évidemment moins ardent.

Entre cette vision apaisante et plaisante de cet homme endormi et ses souvenirs brûlants qui lui revenaient, Hidan ne tarda pas à sentir son désir croître une nouvelle fois, revoyant chacun des détails de leurs ébats précédents, se souvenant du plaisir et de la souffrance ressentis mais aussi de la sensation du souffle de braise sur sa peau déjà brûlante…

Sa main s'aventura d'elle-même vers ce dos imposant, effleurant d'abord la peau du bout des doigts en se rendant compte que celle-ci demeurait aussi chaude.

Son sourire s'agrandit en remarquant un léger frisson alors qu'il remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale du trésorier et il n'attendit pas plus pour venir se coller contre son dos, passant une main sous le corps plutôt massif pour venir l'enlacer à la taille en se collant amoureusement malgré lui contre ce corps si excitant.

Joyeusement, ses lèvres gagnèrent le creux de ce dos couvert de cicatrices – zone légèrement sensible chez le brun d'après ce qu'il avait pu noter - et ses dents se refermèrent sur quelques fils, tirant ensuite de façon joueuse sur ces derniers.

La réaction de Kakuzu ne se fit pas attendre et ce dernier grogna, tirant une figure satisfaite, amusée et toujours joueuse au religieux. Délaissant le fil entre ses dents un court instant, il déposa un baiser, puis un autre et une multitude d'autres baisers frivoles contre la peau, entre les blessures, ces simples gestes suffisant d'abord à accentuer son envie.

Son sexe déjà dur frottant légèrement contre les fesses de son partenaire et ses dents s'emparant une nouvelle fois du même bout de fil, un nouveau grognement se fit entendre, ravissant toujours plus le cadet.

Bientôt, un visage encadré de mèches brunes le dévisagea, les yeux verts cernés de rouge tout à fait réveillé le scrutait d'un air qui se voulait blasé et Hidan sut qu'il avait gagné.

-Quoi ? Interrogea le trésorier bien que se doutant certainement de quoi il était question.

Pour seule réponse, il vint coller son torse au sien alors qu'il se mouvait avec lenteur puis lui adressa un regard brillant, ses lèvres approchant son menton en profitant déjà de la chaleur de ce corps à nouveau contre le sien.

-'Kuzu…, susurra-t-il doucement en insistant sur la dernière syllabe comme le ferait un enfant joueur.

Il laissa un petit temps de suspense s'installer, bien qu'aidant ce dernier à comprendre ce qu'il allait lui demander par des gestes. Ses lèvres embrassèrent son menton puis la courbe de sa mâchoire alors que ses mains effectuaient des caresses rondes et équivoques sur le torse massif et musclé avant de descendre légèrement et peu à peu vers son bas ventre.

L'interpellé laissa un soupir lui échapper lorsqu'il embrassa pour mordiller ensuite sa pomme d'Adam et, toujours avec cette lenteur calculée qu'il avait appris depuis peu grâce à lui, il remonta son visage face au sien, remarquant avec satisfaction la lueur de désir qu'il était parvenu à allumer dans son regard silencieux. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas là la seule preuve de son plaisir renaissant : une seconde s'érigeait également entre ses jambes et venait se frotter de façon tortueuse à la sienne. La nuit ne faisait donc que commencer.

Le Jashiniste ferma à demi les paupières, ses lèvres frôlant celles de son partenaire qui s'apprêtait à répondre à ses attentes.

-Et si on passait au deuxième round… ?

* * *

**THE END - ou pas ? - !**

J'hésite à poster un troisième "chapitre": j'ai une brève idée d'un autre petit One Shot mais je dois y réfléchir encore.

De plus, puisqu'elle n'est pas - ou "pas trop" plutôt - en continuité avec celui-ci, je pense transformer ce "OS" en recueil d'OS sur le pairing Kakuzu-Hidan. Comme ça si j'ai d'autres idées, ce serait tout aussi bien pour moi et pour vous en fait... (y)

Donc voilà, en attendant de savoir si j'écris ou non un ou des autres OS sur ce couple que j'adore, je vous laisse ces deux-là et j'attends patiemment vos impressions.

**Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous remerciez pour vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait trop plaisir et ce sont bien elles qui m'ont poussées à finalement taper ce OS !**

**Merci encore pour votre soutien !**


End file.
